


keep on keeping your eyes on me

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Boys, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Nerdiness, well tsukki's always been a nerd but it's integral to this trope lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 20:  Bad Boy/Nerd AUDay Three of AU Week!Posting a new AU fic every day for one week.Tadashi survives high school by being the resident delinquent. Landing a nerd of a boyfriend is a bonus.Warning: Brief mentions of bullying and smoking. Also Yamaguchi teasing Tsukki a lot lol.





	keep on keeping your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> The badboy/nerd trope will resurrect if I have to do it myself istg ೕ(•̀_•́ )
> 
> Heavily inspired by [Yanka's punkguchi](http://yankasmiles.tumblr.com/tagged/punkguchi), especially [this art](http://yankasmiles.tumblr.com/post/167695792611). Shout-out to [Tersa](https://twitter.com/blulious) who asked for TsukkiYama. Also _huuuge_ thank you to [rainbow-slammer](http://rainbow-slammer.tumblr.com/) for the beta and solid advice! You're an angel<3 All other mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

Tadashi knew giving himself a complete makeover once he entered high school was a gamble. He knew he had to change who he was if he wanted to survive high school, or else his bullies would continue picking on him as they kept getting bigger and stronger with their dumb sports teams. So he decided to become the resident delinquent. He gave himself blond hair, several piercings, and painted nails. He never wore his uniform correctly. One morning, he had to meet with the principal after he showed up with three new piercings, which easily spread rumours about his disobedience.

Though, that was also probably due to the fact he smoked and got into detention often. Whatever it was, it worked, and he solidified his identity as the school badboy. He hasn’t been bothered by a bully since.

He was, however, noticed by a tall, prickly blond in glasses.

Tsukishima was in most of his classes, but they never spoke until they were partnered up for an assignment during second year.

They stayed friends once they turned in the assignment, then became boyfriends not long after.

* * *

“When did you get all of your piercings?” Tsukishima asks him when they’re doing homework at the library one day.

Tadashi looks up from his notebook, meeting Tsukki’s questioning gaze. It’s strange for him to ask about personal things—always so standoffish even after they officially started dating—that Tadashi automatically replies.

“My older cousin does them at a tattoo place,” he begins. “But my first one”—he pauses, pulling his hair back to expose his left ear—“was in middle school. Good ol’ safety pin to the earlobe. The rest I slowly kept adding with my cousin’s help.”

He laughs. “My mom and Auntie—her mom—aren’t happy that she uses me as a test dummy for different piercings, but I like it.”

Tsukki looks at him with confusion. “So your mom is okay with it?”

He nods, shrugging a shoulder. “Yeah, she’s always known about my piercings,” he explains. “She was actually brought in to the principal’s office once because a teacher noticed them and thought they should intervene, but to be honest it backfired because people already thought I was a troublemaker. I did my tongue, like, a month after that.”

Tadashi smirks at the memory. He taps his tongue to the roof of his mouth to feel the metal ball of the piercing.

“Wait,” Tsukki says, “so she knows about your tongue piercing too?”

Tadashi blushes. “ _Ah_ , well,” he mumbles, “she definitely wasn’t happy about it. She was furious when I came home that evening.” He shudders at the memory.

Tsukki scoffs. “I can’t believe she let you keep it though.”

“It’s not like she could un-pierce my tongue,” he says with a shrug. “But she gave me and my cousin a stern warning to not do something like it again.”

Tsukki laughs, and Tadashi can’t help but grin. His boyfriend always has a flat, bored expression or unamused and annoyed scowl on his face, but he has the prettiest smile. Tadashi wishes he saw it more.

“It’s so weird,” Tsukki says, “thinking of your mom being angry. She looks like she’d barely hurt a fly.”

Tadashi frowns, grumbling, “Well, she does and she’s scary when she gets pissed.”

Tsukki hums, looking back to his homework. Tadashi doesn’t want to stop talking just yet, so he says, “Why’d you ask?”

The blond raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re just trying to avoid homework, aren’t you?”

Tadashi grins, pointedly closing his textbook and shoving it away. Tsukki rolls his eyes, but sets his notebook aside, indulging him in a conversation about how he got each of his piercings.

* * *

Tadashi’s smoking outside the Sakanoshita store while he waits for Tsukki. He takes a long drag of his cigarette when his boyfriend returns with two meat buns in hand.

“That will kill you, you know,” Tsukki says in lieu of a greeting.

Tadashi inhales one more drag before flicking the butt, crushing it with his boot as Tsukki hands him a pork bun.

“You’re more likely to die from smoking than you are getting struck by lightning,” the blond continues.

“ _Nerd,_ ” Tadashi snickers. Of course Tsukki would know that.

Tsukki rolls his eyes. “It’s true, though.”

“Still a nerd.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

But they both know he’s not really sorry at all because he leans up to give the blond a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Tadashi skips class to get a haircut one day. He wants to change up his look after keeping the blond for a while now, especially since his mom won’t let him get another piercing. He had considered getting a tattoo, but he guesses that might actually be worse. He’s allowed to push limits, but he also doesn’t want his mom to kill him.

When he arrives home, he receives a text from Tsukki that he’s coming over to Tadashi’s house to give him his notes. Tadashi grins at the message; his boyfriend is the _best._  He ties up his hair and decides to fry up some frozen chicken nuggets since Tsukki’s coming over.

(They’re dinosaur shaped because Tsukki’s a giant nerd, and Tadashi loves indulging his boyfriend.)

 _doors open!!_  he texts before dropping the nuggets in a fryer. _im cooking and cant leave the stove so just come in_

Tsukki does just that. About ten minutes after he sends the message, Tadashi hears the front door opening, a voice calling out, “Yamaguchi?”

“In the kitchen, Tsukki!”

“Yamaguchi, I  _–_ ” Tsukki abruptly cuts off. At the interruption, Tadashi looks at him, still poking at the nuggets with cooking chopsticks.

Tsukki narrows his eyes. “You cut your hair.”

Tadashi nods. “Yup!” he says as he looks back at the fryer, where the nuggets turn into a crispy golden brown. He picks the finished ones out and places them onto the plate he set aside earlier. “Skipped class because I wanted to get rid of the blond. And the barber said shaves are in so I thought, _Why not_ , y’know?”

He picks out the last of the nuggets, turning off the fryer. “All done!” he announces happily, placing the plate onto the kitchen table.

When his boyfriend doesn’t say anything, he says, “Tsukki? You okay?”

“You... cut your hair.”

Tadashi raises an eyebrow. “Yes...?”

Suddenly a pair of lips crash onto his own, and Tadashi gasps into the kiss. He feels Tsukki’s hands sinking into his hair, fingers brushing the shave at the back of his head.

Tadashi giggles, catching his breath when he breaks the kiss.

“I’m guessing the haircut looks good?” he chuckles.

Tsukki flushes deep red, eyes flicking to the side to look away. His fingers still play with Tadashi’s hair though, and Tadashi giggles again, giving his boyfriend one more kiss on the lips.

“Glad you like it,” he snickers.

“Are those the dinosaur nuggets?” Tsukki asks, changing the subject by looking at the plate on the table. Tadashi would call him out for it but he decides to cut his boyfriend some slack, even if the blush on his cheeks is very cute.

Instead, he nods, humming an affirmative before walking away to grab dipping sauce.

“Do you want ketchup?” he asks once he reaches the fridge, but when he looks back he sees that Tsukki’s already sitting down and digging in.

* * *

The two of them hang out at Tsukishima’s house one afternoon. Tadashi has his head pillowed on his boyfriend’s lap, lying on the couch and fiddling with his phone as Tsukki quietly reads a book. One of his hands turns the page while the other plays with Tadashi’s hair.

After a while, the hand messing with his hair turns into Tsukki massaging his head, fingers softly scratching his scalp. Tadashi moans at the sensation.

“ _Mmm_ , feels nice, Tsukki,” he sighs. “Keep doing that.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki says. “My brother’s home and we’re not even in my room.”

Tadashi smirks, putting his phone aside. _If he thinks_ that’s _inappropriate..._

“ _Oh, Tsukki!_ ” he moans, obnoxiously loud. “ _Don’t stop!_ ”

Tsukki pushes him off his lap, and Tadashi rolls onto the floor howling with laughter. The fall hurts, but he’s laughing so much he doesn’t care.

“Yamaguchi, oh my _god._ ”

Tears start to prick at the corners of eyes, arms wrapped around his stomach because he’s laughing so hard. He vaguely hears someone coming down the stairs.

“Kei? Tadashi?” Akiteru calls out. “Is everything okay? I heard a loud noise.”

Tadashi continues cackling as he sits up on the floor, catching his boyfriend rolling his eyes.

“We’re fine, Nii-san,” he replies while glaring at Tadashi.

“If you’re sure...” Akiteru sounds hesitant, but Tadashi hears him going back up the stairs.

Tsukki shoves his shoulder. “ _Asshole._  What if he heard you?”

Another bubble of giggles bursts out of Tadashi. “I’m pretty sure he _did_  hear me, Tsukki.”

“ _Shut up,_  Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, sorry!”

“No, you’re not.”

Tadashi grins at him, climbing back onto the couch. Tsukki has his arms crossed over his chest, a deep red tinting his cheeks. He crowds close to lean his head on Tsukki’s shoulders. His boyfriend doesn’t push him away.

“No, I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki's [smoking](https://www.cdc.gov/tobacco/data_statistics/fact_sheets/fast_facts/index.htm) vs [lightning](https://www.nationalgeographic.com/environment/natural-disasters/lightning/) fact is true! The more you know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> NaNo Tumblr (TBA) / Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
